Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) is a proprietary protocol developed by Microsoft®, which provides a user with a graphical interface to another computer. The protocol is an extension of the ITU-T T.128 Application Sharing Protocol. There are numerous clients available for most versions of Windows® and other modern operating systems. Some of the features associated with remote desktop services include color support, encryption, audio redirection, file system redirection, printer redirection, port redirection, clipboard sharing, seamless windows, remote program execution, terminal services, Transport Layer Security (TLS) support, as well as multiple monitor support.